


Only Devils

by TheCrazyBookoholic



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: ANGSTTT, F/M, I Tried, RESTORE ME SPOILERS, first timer here, very short, warner after restore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyBookoholic/pseuds/TheCrazyBookoholic
Summary: Warner's musings after Restore Me. Super short, kinda angsty. Major spoilers warning!





	Only Devils

Warner

…  
…  
It had been days, and the voices in his head would not stop. After the dust had settled and Juliette was ~~taken~~ gone, the voices still hadn’t stopped. They recovered the bodies of his dead ~~friends~~ acquaintances, but all he could think about was Juliette. That nagging voice inside his head kept saying about how much of a terrible person he was, how everything they had tried to build had come crashing down all of a sudden and how Juliette was not here with him anymore.  
But she wasn’t Juliette, was she. She was Ella, they used to be friends, and he has tortured her sister.  
Monster…Monster…Monster, these words just would not stop. How could he have been so blind? How did he not realize?   
The only reason he had not lost his mind was Kishimoto. Somewhere along this whole journey, he had begun to consider him as a friend, and he was the only one keeping him from falling apart.  
The only thing now left to do was to protect the civilians, seeing how they were under threat from the Reestablishment. He had to find Juliette. He needed her safe and back, even if she wouldn’t forgive him. He needed her to be back and to be saved, and he needed to atone for his sins. Juliette’s sister did not deserve to be in that hellhole, and he was going to get her out. Both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! I'm thecrazybookoholic. (Feel free to request fics for any fandom)


End file.
